battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know
"''Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know" ''is the first episode of Battle for Dream Island Again. In the Episode, we find out who got enough votes to join, and who (despite possibly getting enough votes to join) doesn't! Introduction After Leafy stole Dream Island last season, a group of season 1 contestants were chasing her through a gate, in the woods, and over a peak. While running across a shred of land attaching two cliffs, she was smacked by her map (possibly thrown at her by Firey), causing her to fall over and hang on for dear life. She said "Blue skadoo, you can too!" to transport to Yoyleland. Pin caught the map and shredded it into various pieces before throwing them up into the air, possibly permanently trapping Leafy. Voting Results After the dramatic beginning, Pen approached Eraser, Blocky, and Snowball and pointed out the BFDI Voting Results. Overall the contestants that made it are Rocky, Nickel, Firey, Leafy, TearDrop, Bomby, Bubble, Needle, Spongy, Dora, Pin, Ruby, Tennis Ball, Coiny, Pencil, Match, Ice Cube, Flower, Donut, and Fries. Book was then complaining that he didn't make it. Lollipop guessed Book didn't make it because viewers judged him by his cover. Book wasn't sure whether he should have been angry or indifferent about the remark. Suddenly, a sheet entitled "BFDI GAME RULES" smacked Book (possibly sent down by Speaker Announcer(?)). Eraser took the sheet and read aloud Rule one, which stated that contestants not present couldn't compete. Since Bubble, Nonexisty, Leafy, Woody and Flower are dead/nonexistent, them being disqualified allowed Book, Puffball, and Yellow Face to join. Also factoring in that InternPony707 and DegrasssiFan got to pick a character they want to join Season 2, Golf Ball (InternPony707's pick) and Gelatin (DegrasssiFan's pick) also made it. Book said that he knew that he would make it. Fries then backed away, since he couldn't stand Book's cover. An annoyed Book slapped Fries and ate one of his fries. In return, Fries slapped Book, making him spit out the fry, and ate one of Book's pages. He spit it out after 3 seconds and Book unceremoniously reattached the page. Gelatin questioned who the host would be. Puffball replied by singing a long, drawn-out song, "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know!" in which she floated around while sparkling and changing size. Everybody was so happy and got distracted, especially Firey, whose spiraling eyes indicated he may have been completely hypnotized, until he shook himself awake. He then recommended TV to be the host, since he was closest to the Announcer. In response, TV displayed the word "YAY" on his screen. Golf Ball asked Eraser if there were any more rules provided. Eraser then read aloud Rule two, which stated that all eliminated contestants must be killed, and within seconds they were all crushed. Fortunately, Eraser was only hallucinating, and the real rule stated that all eliminated contestants must be treated with TLC. The eliminated contestants screamed as they got flinged to the TLC. Picking the Teams Then the contestants decided to split into 2 teams. TB said that one team should have the newbies and the other should have the original contestants from the first season. Donut pointed out that his team was much smaller than the other team. Pencil said that maybe he has to deal with it in a rather mean way. Donut then said that sometimes you have to deal with getting slapped, and slapped Pencil across the face. Pencil responded saying sometimes you have to deal with getting stabbed, and stabbed the top of him with her point. Donut then said that sometimes you have to deal with being set ablaze, and placed Firey onto Pencil, burning her. Firey suggested to Donut to maybe just calm down. Pencil said "Well maybe sometimes Frey's right" and Donut responded "Well maybe sometimes Firey's wrong". Then Puffball joined the conversation with an excellent idea- "sometimes maybe if one player switches teams they would be equal". Pencil quickly said "Sometimes it maybe won't be me". Donut chose Match to join their team, to upset Pencil. Pencil was gasped, amazingly breathing off the fire Donut put on her. Match complained that she and Pencil needed to stick together. Pencil told Donut he'd pay for that, and breathed out the fire. The fire hit Book instead of Donut. Yellow Face then read Rule three. which said to spin the wheel to decide each contest. Fries was very impatient when Gelatin was going to spin the wheel. Then Firey stated one more rule- Rule four: Before a contest begins, players may switch teams if they want. Match immediately headed back to Pencil's team. Then everybody else except Donut also went to Pencil's team since it had more members and was therefore stronger. The widescreen format grew even wider to emphasize Donut and Pencil's intense stares at each other. Pencil intervened by pulling the screen to a portrait size that showed her full body, saying she liked that screen better. Match agreed, while others changed the screen to their liking. Firey suggested everyone show their favorite screens. Various screens were showed until Golf Ball urged everyone to stop. Coiny switched teams after Firey was about to slap him. Then everybody urged Pin to switch teams until she finally did so. Challenge Gelatin spinned the wheel to decide the first challenge and it landed on a good old fashioned game of Tug Of War, causing everyone to gasp. The larger team easily won, putting the little team of 3 up for elimination. The voting format was revealed to have changed from commenting to vote. Now, each contestant has a video- the video with the most dislikes will be eliminated. The video with the most likes will get a prize. Ending In the epilogue, Leafy was shown to still be in Yoyleland with a recommended character called Boombox by Anko6. Boombox advertised the Leafy detector until Leafy shut him off. Trivia *Unlike last Season, this Season's Premiere is not a 2-Parter. *Fries went through a major Character Re-Design since he was last seen in Reveal Novum. *Match and Ruby also went through a quite noticable voice change since last Season. *This marks the first episode in which limbless contestants compete. **These Contestants are Puffball and Yellow Face. *While Eraser read Rule Two, Rule Three states "No reading ahead". Which makes sense. Goofs *When Non-Present Contestants are being erased from the Voting Results, Golf Ball's name is completely missing from the Score Board. JacknJellify later fixed it using a You Tube annotation. *At 3:49 Firey's flame isn't moving. *At 2:51 when Gelatin say "So, who's the host gonna be" Coiny and Golfball are missing. Category:Season 2 Category:Battle for Dream Island